Worthful
by charmed4eva112
Summary: In fact, James found something else in common already; both were the exes of two best friends-turned-lovers, and the breakups were not as pleasant as they wished it could be. JamesRebecca


**Ok, so I decided to write a James/Rebecca oneshot after watching Zoey's Balloon. I mean, Rebecca ran off at the end of the episode, and then we don't see her anymore. I wonder what happened to her? And after watching Ruby and the Rockites on Youtube, I love Austin Butler even more, so therefore, a James/Rebecca one had to be written.**

**This will take place around the end of Chasing Zoey. Where did James disappear to? Also, I'm making Rebecca the gang's age. I just realize that she's actually a senior (I believe it was mentioned that she's a year older somewhere in one of her episodes) and I kind of forgot until now. So, just imagine she is either their age, or she got held back a year or something. **

Everyone knows what happened to Zoey and Chase, to Quinn and Logan, and to everybody else at the end. They all lived happily ever after, blah blah blah.

But sometimes, even the greatest people in the world forget about the most important people in a story. In this case, James Garrett, forgotten after his breakup with Zoey.

The blonde sixteen year old boy walked through the campus of Pacific Coast Academy, one single book in his hand, listening to the pulsing of the music from junior prom. He had decided not to go to prom. After all, he had no date, so what was the point? Besides, being embarrassed at prom and hearing all the whispers behind his back would not be fun.

He walked into Sushi Roxs, which was still open, and he took a seat near the front, as Kazu walked out. He and a couple of other staff members were working, clearly waiting for the after prom to start, knowing people would probably come there afterwards.

James ordered some California Rolls and water as he sat back, opening his book and flipping to where he left off. Books let him escape into another reality; experience somebody other's adventures and make James feel a little bit better about his life. The book this time, was _To Kill a Mockingbird. _He was glad there was no discrimination in the world. People weren't as racist. He really did love this book. Most people found it boring and uninteresting, mostly because of the boring and complicated words, not to mention not a lot of action (for the guys anyways), as well as they couldn't understand it. But, because James was observant and a geek not so long ago, he really dedicated himself to understanding and realizing how much the book had an impact.

He was so absorbed in his book, he didn't realize his food was placed in front of him until he felt his stomach grumble. Setting his book down, he realized somebody else was in the restaurant as well, not too far from him, reading a book as well. He took a look at the girl, a brunette. She was very pretty, and James felt a sudden connection toward her.

Setting down his book, he gained the courage to stand up with his food, his book tucked under his arm as he moved toward the girl. Finally, he stopped in front of her. She looked up, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. She gave a small, confused smile.

"Hi, I noticed you sitting alone, and I was wondering if I could join you?" he started hesitantly, mentally smacking himself for sounding so incredibly stupid. But she just nodded slowly, gesturing toward the chair. James sat down, putting his book down. He took a look at the book title she was reading. _Little Women, _a different type of book, but a well written one all the same.

"You're reading To Kill a Mockingbird?" the girl asked, breaking his thoughts. He nodded quickly, looking down at his book.

"Oh yeah, it's one of my favourites. Little Women is a good book as well," James answered. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's an amazing book. It's nice to read about the past, and how much different it was from today. It was so simple back then, but so prejudice, just like To Kill a Mockingbird, which I love also," the brunette answered. James gave a small smile.

"Most people don't like the book, because it's hard to understand. But I love it; it causes more of a challenge to people's brains, to decipher and fully understand what Scout is going through," James answered. The girl nodded and just like that, the two began talking about their favourite books. The two ate their food as they exchanged words for a full hour.

Finally, James glanced at the time, realizing how late it was; almost eleven, and Kazu looked ready to close up. Smiling, he threw a few dollars on the table and stood up.

"I should probably get back to my dorm; my roommates should be back from prom," James answered. The girl frowned.

"You're a junior? Why didn't you go to prom?" she asked. James shrugged, not wanting to really answer.

"I didn't feel like it. Are you a junior?" he asked. The girl nodded, standing up as well.

"Yeah. And before you ask, I had no date and didn't feel like going alone," she said. James nodded as he started moving toward the door with the girl, who threw her own share of money on the table. Once they were outside, they started heading back toward the dorms, chatting all the way about how much fun prom probably was. Finally, the girl stopped, glancing at one of the dorms.

"Well, here's my stop," she said. James sighed, actually disappointed on how quickly the night was over.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around-" he started before pausing, realizing he never got her name.

"Oh, it's Rebecca Browning," she said. James smiled as he held out his hand. She shook it.

"Well, I'm James-" he started before Rebecca gave a sly smile.

"-Garrett. I know who you are. I'll see you around," she said before disappearing off into the night, leaving a startled James in her wake.

* * *

The two met up again three days after prom. It was right after classes and James was heading toward the library. Chase was back, and happy with Zoey, of course. The two met as they tried to figure out the sleeping arrangements (for the rest of the year, Chase would be in the dorm beside the bathroom, as Chase wouldn't let Michael and Logan kick James out) and James found out Chase wasn't a bad guy; in fact, he was quite sweet and neither held grudges for anything.

Now that James knew who the mystery girl was, he could actually greet her by her name and get to know her better.

James happened to be walking when he spotted Rebecca with two other girls, one of them, he knew as a really mean girl, Stacey (no, not Stacy Dillson, this other girl that James knew that was a senior). James wondered why sweet Rebecca would ever be hanging out with a girl like that. As he got closer, he heard the conversation.

"So, Rebecca, you missed prom and the awesomeness of it," the other girl said sarcastically. Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I told you I didn't want to go. How was your prom Stacey?" she asked the older girl, who shrugged.

"Nothing special. I hurt all the dork's feelings, and you know that girl that bumped into me at the beginning of the year? Yeah, I so got my revenge," Stacey cackled, Rebecca and the other girl joining in.

"Good, people like that need something like that. Especially the good girls, like Zoey Brooks," Rebecca said, a distaste coming across the words. James figured he heard enough; he wanted answers from Rebecca, who was completely different from the girl he knew.

"Well, I must say, Zoey isn't that good of a girl. She can be evil sometimes, especially to Logan Reese," James butted in, coming into the view of the three girls. He watched the evil look on Rebecca's face fall drastically, a worried look replacing it. James figured he didn't know the real Rebecca; the girl he met was just an act. She knew him somehow; maybe she was just getting to know him to humiliate him, like all the other mean girls. He didn't like the thought of that.

"Ah, James Garrett, ex boyfriend of Zoey Brooks. How does it feel that your ex goes after her long time crush right after you two break up? She's a little slut, in my opinion," Stacey asked. James clenched his jaw, but before he could say anything, Rebecca stepped in.

"Oh, Stacey, shut up. Look who's talking! You're the one that's slept with three guys in twenty four hours," Rebecca butted in, causing the senior's mouth to drop and the other girl to smirk.

"Oh, don't smirk either Delilah. You're also the one that, I believe, is still cheating on her three year boyfriend with some three year older guy," Rebecca continued, causing the girl's mouths to drop open. Without letting the girls answer or respond, Rebecca stalked away, grabbing James by the arm as she walked by him. Dragging him far away, she finally stopped as they faced each other.

"Ok, Rebecca, what's going on? You seemed nice when we met. Were you deliberately faking nice or something to humiliate me?" James asked softly, confused. Rebecca shook her head quickly.

"Oh, no, of course not James. I really am nice, it's just that I've kind of gotten used to being, well, mean. I'm a very angry child, but if you give me a chance to explain, I'll tell you everything," Rebecca said quickly, her chocolate brown eyes pleading him to listen. Because he was a nice guy, James nodded, opening his ears as Rebecca started to explain. She started with the incident with Zoey and Chase (plus the reason why she detested Zoey so much) and she explained why she stayed angry (she felt better when she was mean to people, and she had so much revenge inside of her, she didn't know how to express it). Not everything made sense to James, but he listened and nodded anyways, not judging her (because that would be wrong).

In fact, James found something else in common already; both were the exes of two best friends-turned-lovers, and the breakups were not as pleasant as they wished it could be. James didn't really talk to Zoey anymore, and Rebecca just stayed clear of them.

He was proud that Rebecca didn't lie to him. He was glad honesty was coming out in their forming friendship (yes, even after two meetings with Rebecca, he felt she was already a friend).

"Why can't you be nice?" James asked once she was finished. Rebecca shrugged, going silent as she fumbled with her hands.

"People will just think it's an act all over again and think something's up," she admitted, looking down. James moved closer to her, however, and tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

"Listen Rebecca, if people think that, who cares? I mean, summer vacation is in two weeks, and if you come back from vacation being nice, people won't think it's an act. After all, summer can really change a person. So, for senior year, come back with your head held up, shoulders squared up and you with a clean slate. You're going to be a senior; everything changes especially in your last year," James told her. Smiling, Rebecca nodded.

"Thanks James," she said gratefully. One look at Rebecca made James' heart melt slowly. He took her arm as he led her off.

* * *

It was the last day of their junior year, and James was just finishing packing up to go home. Sadly, his parents weren't able to come, but they provided his airline ticket back to Santa Fe. He called a taxi that would be there in the next half hour. Michael was already gone, and Logan was with Quinn, so James was alone in the room.

A knock sounded on the door just as James zipped up his suitcase. Walking to the door, opening, his mouth curved into a smile as Rebecca launched into his arms. James wrapped his arms around his friend. Finally, he let go and looked at Rebecca.

"When are you leaving for Boston?" he asked. Rebecca let out a laugh.

"My mom's waiting outside. I had to come and say goodbye to you though," Rebecca answered. James turned back to his duffel bag and stuffed some books in there.

"Your mom's waiting? But why? You have my number, we can call each other often, and we also have web cam. Not to mention, remember, I'm coming to Boston in a couple of weeks to visit my grandmother for a week, and we'll see each other then," James said.

"Well, I had to give you a proper goodbye. My mom doesn't mind. Our flight isn't until one and it's only ten," Rebecca answered. James nodded as he zipped up his duffel bag, setting all his stuff near the door. He glanced around the now empty room. It felt so closed up and lost. James wondered what would happen when September came around. Would he stay with Michael and Logan, or get kicked out?

"I'm going to miss PCA. I'm glad its summer, but I've grown used to PCA," James admitted, pushing back his shaggy blonde hair. Rebecca nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but I'm going to miss PCA too. I mean, I don't really have many friends here, but it's away from Boston. I'm independent here," Rebecca said. James nodded slowly.

"Well, you have me as a friend, and who else would you want to have?" James joked. Rebecca laughed as she engulfed James in yet another hug. This time, they stood there for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Finally, it was Rebecca that pulled away.

"I should go. I'll see you soon James," Rebecca said sadly. James nodded, giving her a smile.

"Of course. See you Becca," he said. She smiled before exiting the room.

* * *

Rebecca was so bored during the summer. The seventeen year old was forced to get a job by her mom ('doing some work once in your life would do you good. Maybe you'll turn back into that sweet girl you used to be two years ago' her mother had said). Actually, she was forced to get two jobs. One was babysitting kids when they needed to be babysat. Most lived close (one of them actually Chase's younger sister, Sara, who was six) so Rebecca usually rode her bike, since she was not allowed a car until she graduated. Her other job was an employee at a small clothing business on the main street in Brooklyn. It did get busy, even though it was small, so Rebecca was busy. But still, she barely had time to relax after work before going to either babysit or going to functions with her parents. Her younger brother, Jacob, often laughed at her. Since he was a thirteen year old, he didn't work, instead, choosing to hang with his friends and torturing her at work.

It was very unfortunate they lived close to Rebecca's jobs, because Jacob could come and go whenever he pleased. Sometimes, it got on her nerves. So, when Rebecca did have a night off to herself (her first night off was two weeks after arriving back home and getting her jobs), she enjoyed it. She settled down in a bath and soaked herself.

She could finally think and breathe, thankful that Chase was in Maui and didn't have to deal with him. Babysitting his sister was nice, but she just didn't want to. She wasn't particularly happy about the jobs, so she tended to be very bitter. She tried not to, but working two jobs, barely having time off for herself was difficult. She worked all day at the store (since it was small, but busy, she and a couple of people had to work all day, of course, with a lunch break and another break in the afternoon), and of course, whenever she went to babysit, that was usually at night, and she usually got back late.

Of course, Sundays, she didn't work at the store, but she either babysat on that day or her father took her out that day to work with him so she didn't lounge around.

You see, Rebecca was now pissed off at her parents. But they finally gave her a night off to relax, a Thursday. And of course, she enjoyed it.

As Rebecca was just getting into the bath, the doorbell rang. Rebecca narrowed her eyes. She was just about to relax and someone had to come to the door. Slipping on a robe and slippers, she walked downstairs to the door. It was probably Jacob, who was at his friend's house, coming to annoy her.

Of course, she was startled when a familiar blue eyed blonde stood at the door, grinning cheekily. Rebecca blinked her eyes furiously to see if she was dreaming. Nope, James was standing there, now looking a little embarrassed.

"Um, I probably should have called first, but I wanted to surprise you. I got here a couple of days earlier than expected," James said. Rebecca smiled as she jumped into James' arms, pulling him inside.

"Hi! No, don't worry, not interrupting anything! I was just trying to relax. Working two jobs isn't easy you know," Rebecca said, her sour mood gone.

"Yeah, I know from your e-mails and three phone calls. I mean, you're so busy, you had to e-mail me and only called me, like, three times the whole summer. I understand completely though," James said. Rebecca smiled as she pulled out of the hug slowly.

"Yeah. I was lucky that I could e-mail you. I hate my parents for getting me two jobs. Taking care of kids is hard, but working from nine to five at a clothing store is even harder, even if it's small. They gave me no choice," Rebecca huffed as she sat down on the couch, James sitting beside her. James wrapped his arm around her.

"Your parents did this for you Becca. They want to teach you responsibility. Even though they went about this the wrong way, they just want you out there and working, to show how hard a job they have. I mean, they had to work and babysit you guys when you were younger, just what you're doing now. It couldn't have been easy for them either," James soothed.

Rebecca nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right James. I'm just hating on the world right now. I'm trying to be nice to everybody, but it's really hard. Being mean to people for two years really impacts you," Rebecca said. James smiled as he brushed a strand of hair out of Rebecca's eyes, making her blush.

"But you can get through this. Just act like you do around me. Even if I have to come with you to your jobs, or you have to imagine me there. You can do it," James told her. Rebecca sighed as she leaned into James.

"Thanks. You're an awesome friend," she said, feeling hope rising within her once again. James grinned.

"No problem. No, um, are you going to get dressed or do you want me to come back tomorrow morning?" he asked. Rebecca jolted up, looking down at her robe.

"Oh, right! Well, um," she thought before James laughed, standing up.

"I'll leave and let you relax. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll hang out with you at your job tomorrow," he said. Rebecca smiled gratefully.

"Thanks James," she said as she pecked his cheek. He gave her a feeble smile.

"Any time Becca," he said sincerely.

* * *

Rebecca was really depressed when James had to leave a week and a half later (he stayed an extra three days for her). She couldn't even take him to the airport in the evening, because she had to babysit little Sara. So their goodbyes were exchanged just before Rebecca went to go babysit her. It was a lot of hugging and promising to write.

She and James had a lot of fun. He came with her as often as he could, sometimes he had to go off with his grandparents, but mostly, they tried to spend time. He even came to babysit with her once. The little boy, Charlie, who was three, loved James. Sara also met James, as he drove her to the Matthews' house.

Once James was gone, Rebecca sighed as she sat on the couch of the Matthews' house while Sara sat on the floor, colouring. Rebecca flipped on the TV and a random show started playing. Sara stopped her colouring and looked up at Rebecca.

"Hey Miss Rebecca?" she asked, her familiar green eyes looking up at her. Rebecca smiled at the young, intellectual girl.

"Yes Sara?" she asked politely.

"Was that blonde boy, James, your boyfriend?" Sara asked sweetly. Rebecca nearly choked on her own saliva. She shook her head, chuckling a little bit.

"No, of course not. We're just good friends. Why would you ask that?" she asked. Sara thought a minute.

"Well, you guys kind of act like Chasey acts with Zoey. You act really happy with him. I mean, a few weeks ago, you were really mean and didn't do anything with me, but now you're nice and smiling. He did something to you," Sara answered innocently. Rebecca smiled at Chase's nick name as she ruffled Sara's hair playfully.

"Well, we're not Sara. We're just really good friends. Just because he helped me see that being mean was not good, and I should let go off the breakup between me and your brother, doesn't mean we're dating. Sometimes, friends act the way we do, if we're really close," Rebecca explained. Sara blinked her eyes in confusion and Rebecca sighed.

"Oh, well, you two would make a really cute couple. I mean, Chasey and Zoey are cute, even though I've met Zoey just one time," she started holding up a finger, "but you and James are cuter. Kind of like me and my friend Luke. Everyone thinks we're boyfriend and girlfriend and I tell them no we're not, but maybe in the future, we could be. I mean, I'm only six. Boys are nasty and gross., but when I'm older, Daddy says, I could have a boyfriend and I hope it's Luke. He's awesome," Sara rambled. Rebecca smiled faintly at her.

"Well, that's nice. Thank you Sara. Now, what do you want for dinner?" she asked, changing the subject. Sara bounded up, her attention span completely fired up.

"Macaroni and Cheese please!" she crowed. Rebecca smiled as she got up and headed to the kitchen, Sara's words still planted in her mind.

* * *

That night, Rebecca sat in her room, contemplating what Sara had said. She thought long and hard about what the little girl said about her and James and knew what she had to do. Even though it was eleven at night, she picked up the phone and dialed James' number, knowing it was nine over there in New Mexico anyways and should be back.

Finally, she heard James answer his phone.

"Hello? Becca?" he asked. Rebecca shared a small smile.

"Hey James, I hope you're not busy," Rebecca said.

"Oh no, I'm just finishing unpacking. What's up?" James asked. Rebecca bit her lip. Just get it over with Becca, she told herself.

"Um, I was wondering if I could ask you a question," Rebecca said.

"Of course, shoot," he said. Now or never, she thought as she spoke.

"Do you like me?" she asked. James paused at the other end of the line.

"That's a silly question Becca. Of course I do," he said. Rebecca sighed.

"No, like in, as more than a friend," she said. There was silence on the other end of the line. It went on for a full minute.

"James? You still there?" she asked meekly. Another pause.

"Yeah, sorry. Your question just startled me," he admitted. Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah, um, sorry I asked. I'll just hang up-" she started.

"No, please don't. Just give me a second," James said, startling Rebecca. She nodded as she began pacing her room.

"Well, Rebecca. I have to be honest with you, and I don't know how you'll react," James said finally. Panic rose in Rebecca's throat as she stopped in the middle of the room.

"What is it?" she asked meekly. James took a deep breath.

"I like you a lot," he said, letting Rebecca let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were going to say something horrible," she said. James sounded surprised in his voice when he said, "Wait, you're not mad?"

"No, of course not. Actually, I like you too," she answered. James breathed deeply.

"Wow. So, what happens now?" he wondered. Rebecca shrugged.

"I guess we're dating," she said, a smile planted on her lips.

"I guess we are," he said happily. Rebecca grinned.

"So, I'll talk to you later boyfriend," she said.

"Totally. And next time we see each other, we'll totally kiss each other. Bye Becca," he said.

"Good night James," she said before the click of the dial tone sounded.

**Ok, so I'm ending it there. I know, not my best work. I just sort of started rambling and then it turned out not what I expected, but I'm just getting back into writing this. What did you think? I hope it's Zoey 101 fanfic material. If you liked it, would it kill you to review? **


End file.
